


Fangs (In Your Neck)

by nationalnobody



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 'vampire' michael, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Neck Kissing, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nationalnobody/pseuds/nationalnobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Luke go to a Halloween party at Calum's house and between the two of them, things get a little too heated a little too fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fangs (In Your Neck)

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween fic!! (~˘▾˘)~ Ghost Town really gets me into that halloween mood  
> Alternatively named: Cockblocked by Cashton

“If anyone asks about the marks just tell them you got bitten.” The older boy says with a slight grin and Luke makes a move to object but is cut short when Michael speaks up again, “I _am_ a vampire after all…”

The blonde laughs at the other’s lame joke, “Well you _are_ pale enough to be one.” He remarks, smile growing as he watches Michael’s lips twist into a scowl. “Scary.” Luke comments, tone sarcastic in the very way he knows gets Michael all riled up.

Suddenly (Luke doesn’t even see him _move_ ) he’s being pushed against a wall and Michael is in front of him staring him down with those glowering green eyes of his and Luke feels his stomach flip.

Bright blue eyes (dimmed by the lack of light from the party they were at) gaze right back at green, unwavering. “Hey Mikey…” He says softly, placing his hands at the back of the orange haired boy’s neck.

Michael grins in such a dark manner, or maybe it’s the light, that it literally sends a flurry of shivers down Luke’s spine and when Michael bites down on his neck, hands all over his body, he feels himself melt into a puddle of goo on the floor.

Luke can feel the heat coursing through his core as well as all the other parts of his body. Through the haze of pleasure he threads his fingers through dyed orange tresses and manages, just barely, to hold back a particularly lewd moan as Michael’s tongue works its magic.

“ _Fuck._ ” A breathy mutter of a curse passes Luke’s lips and the blonde swears he can feel Michael smirk against his neck in response. Luke soon finds himself pushing Michael away gently and grabbing for his hand, he leads him up the stairs to a room they know as Calum’s because they can’t just fuck each other in a crowded room…

As soon as the door is open Michael shoves Luke into the room and pushes him up against it. _Damn,_ Luke thinks idly, _I’m being pushed around quite a lot tonight._ And abruptly all coherent thought leaves him as Michael buries his hand into his pants. The blonde lets out a small keening noise and pants a little as he feels Michael’s warm hand tugging on his cock.

Wanting so desperately to return the favour in an even sultrier manner, he grabs Michael’s wrist – stopping his ministrations.

Somehow, between biting necks and kissing bruised lips, they’ve managed to move to the centre of the room, still standing.

In one fluid motion, Luke sinks to his knees and stares up at Michael through his lashes. He sees the way the older boy’s Adam’s apple bobs as he gulps and takes in the sight of Luke kneeling, lips swollen, cheeks flushed, making poor attempts to control his breathing.

“…I know you’re a vampire and all,” Luke finally concedes, “but you’re not the only one who can _suck_.” His lips wrap around Michael’s cock as he draws out his last word. Michael lets out a peculiar mix between a hiss and a groan when he feels Luke’s tongue running along the underside of his cock.

Michael’s fingers are half fisted in blonde locks and half cradling the younger’s head and he _knows_ he’s seeing stars when Luke digs the pads of his fingers into Michael’s thigh and nearly takes all of him in. “ _Fuck,_ Luke!”

“Well fuck indeed!” A familiar voice exclaims.

Luke freezes and Michael pushes him off and at a speed he did not know he possessed; he’s in front of Luke, covering him from prying eyes. Luke’s breathing hitches and he grips the sleeve of Michael’s plaid shirt softly but fearfully.

Michael allows his vision to adjust and he visibly relaxes when he realises it’s just Calum. It’s _just_ Calum. _Thank God._

“Man they were really getting it on!” Ashton remarks with a grin as he appears near Calum’s side, holding a bag of what seemed to be sweets.

Michael _really_ wants to slap someone, namely Calum and Ashton for their smart arse comments.

“Well I had to stop them…I mean I’m not that cool with having cum and sweat on my floor or sheets you know. _Unless it’s ours._ ” Calum whispers the last part but both Michael and Luke hear it and they both cringe at how crude the sentence sounds.

Ashton is laughing, hand slapping Calum’s ass. Calum is smiling, eyes half-lidded. Michael is groaning, hands over his face and Luke’s voice is strained with frustration as he keeps telling them to get out.

They don’t.

However, as the night progresses, he thinks it doesn’t matter anyway since both he and Michael’s hard-ons are long gone and he guesses that eating sweets with his three best friends isn’t _that_ bad, it’s pretty fun actually but Luke won’t give them the satisfaction of knowing that. Hell no.

**Author's Note:**

> ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ kik me if you want: shmu.


End file.
